1. Field of the Disclosure
Various exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a cradle, and for example, a cradle for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices have become more everyday consumer friendly. In particular, among the consumer friendly electronic devices, portable electronic devices have become essential necessity of everyday lives.
Since the electronic devices are launched in various sizes according to functionalities and user preferences, appearances of the electronic devices have also become an important factor in addition to sizes and functionalities of the devices. Typical users generally favor one electronic device that have elegant designs over other electronic devices even if the other electronic devices may have similar functionalities as the one electronic device.
According to an exemplary embodiment, manufacturers of electronic devices typically also provide cradles to charge power sources (e.g., a battery pack) equipped in the electronic devices and to transmit/receive data with respect to an external device (e.g., a Personal Computer (PC), etc.). Therefore, convenience of use also needs to be improved for the cradle.